The definition of the word freak
by Untamed-butterflyzshut-down
Summary: Kurt has to write an english essay about himself...R&R) By Synch


The definition of the word "Freak"  
  
Summary: Kurt writes an English essay about himself, short yet moving (I  
hope "gulp"). Please R&R(  
  
Disclaimer: (sigh) once again I must write a disclaimer to remind myself that I don't own anything.:( how depressing it is.well, at least I have my  
compu- (computer breaks down)  
  
AN: uh, my concept of school may be a little off :$ due to the fact that I  
haven't attended a single school day since grade 2 so.uh.bare with me:$ also the professor is a little out of character but I like him this way,  
he's more like the movie version actually.  
  
AN: reviews are what keep me writing and inspired so I'd like to thank  
Weeble Wobble Chic, Flower Powerer, Sinful Swt and azsuruo for my first  
ever (good) reviews! Thanx:)  
  
*******  
  
Kurt Wagner lay awake in bed, he knew he should probably try and get some rest, it was nearing 1:00 AM, but he had too much to think about.  
  
Today in English class, Miss Tathland had assigned them a report to do before tomorrow. It could be as short or as long as they wanted, what each student had to do was write a definition on a word, any word at all, as long as they felt it described they're inner self, Kurt remembered that morning, most of the students joked about the assignment, Evan had already picked his word by the end of the class.  
  
"Street-smart" Kurt had heard him say.  
  
"But, dude" one of Evans friends snapped back "That's two words and you know nothing about street-smarts, you've lived in a safe little mid- suburban house your whole life and now you live at the Xavier mansion!"  
  
"Like that matters, all I have to do is through in a bunch of inner spirit junk and Tathland will eat it up!"  
  
Others were more serious about the project, like rouge (she had already finished her essay, which was entitled "the definition of the word 'alone'" and which she would not let anybody read.  
  
Kurt still hadn't written his although it was due tomorrow. He rolled over and looked at his image inducer lying on the table next to his bed. Whenever he looked at the "watch" when it was on his wrist he was always thankful for it, thankful that now he could fit in with the rest of humanity and go to a normal school and not be stared at or called names, but, when he was in his real form and looked at it sitting by itself, he always questioned why he should have to wear it in the first place, why people couldn't just accept him the way he was. He would sometimes fantasize about going to school one day without wearing the "watch" let everyone see him, the real him, the real Kurt Wagner. But that feeling would always pass quickly.  
  
Kurt climbed out of bed and silently, as to not disturb his roommate from his sleep, walked towards the desk and pulled out kitty's laptop computer, which she had left there by mistake when visiting yesterday, then he opened up word document and began to write. By three in the morning the essay was finished, printed out and lay neatly on the table next to Kurt, who had collapsed from exhaustion onto the bed immediately after finishing. The next morning was English class and everyone had passed in their essay except Kurt. Kurt stood up and apprehensively walked to toward the teacher and handed her his peace of paper. Miss Tathland looked down at his paper and raised an eyebrow but then shrugged and started to read. Kurt was very nervous now, it was extremely unorthodox for a teacher to read a report during a class, and they only did that when they thought that they might want to read it out loud to the class, as either an example of a good piece of work or a bad one. Kurt shifted from one foot to the other. He, like rouge, had not allowed anyone to read his paper in advance and those were his friends, this was a class full of people he barely knew! When the teacher had finished reading, she rummaged through a drawer and pulled out a red marker. Oh no! she hates it! She's going to give me an "F" the German mutant thought to himself as she uncapped the red marker of doom and brought it down to the paper to mark it with a . big .bold."A"?! Kurt sighed with relief as miss Tathland smiled and handed it back to him.  
  
"Excellent work Mr. Wagner, if you were this inspiring in some of your other classes there wouldn't be a need for teachers" he blushed, or rather, his hologram blushed, and walked back to his desk. That night at the institute dinner table the conversation had somehow turned to schoolwork.  
  
"And how did all of your English assignments turn out?" the professor finally got around to asking Kurt, Kitty, Evan and rouge. Kitty was the first one to speak.  
  
"It went okay for me. I mean I got a "C", I would have gotten a, like, better grade if it weren't for the teacher saying that "the definition of the word 'pretty'" wasn't very deep or spiritual" the professor chuckled and shook his head at which point Evan spoke up.  
  
"Well, I got a 'B'" he pumped his fist in the air "Oh yeah! Best grade all semester"  
  
"Very good Evan, and you Rouge?"  
  
Rouge sighed "Ah got a "B+"" she replied in her southern drawl "but Kurt got an "A'" and just like that all eyes were on the blue fuzzy elf who until then had been sitting quietly making shapes out of his mashed potatoes.  
  
"Well, congratulations Kurt! I'm very impressed." The professor smiled as the other adults murmured they're agreement. After supper the teens went off to do their own things so while Kurt, Evan and rouge played video games, kitty walked up to the boys' room to check her e-mail, but as she sat down she noticed a strange icon on the screen. She clicked on it and up popped a document, and as soon as she started reading it, she knew it was kurts essay, which she knew she shouldn't read, but curiosity got the better of her.  
  
The definition of the word "freak"  
  
By Kurt Wagner.  
  
If you ask anyone what the word "freak" means, his or her answer would  
probably be this "um well, a freak is someone who isn't normal, who no matter what doesn't fit in" or something of that sort. In the dictionary, it is stated that a freak is "any abnormal person, a person who dresses or acts in a notably unconventional manner" so I suppose to Webster you can  
choose to be a freak or are simply one by fate, but in my point of view there shouldn't be such a word, if the supposed opposite of the word freak is the word normal, but if everyone was a "freak" then being a freak would be normal so it's kind of a strange word in my opinion. I have visited a lot of places and seen many people being treated differently and unfairly for the way they look, yet, when you get to know them, they are kind and wonderful human beings and if the definition of freak is a very nice person who just happens to be different from the norm then I'm a freak and you're a freak and everyone's a freak! Because there is no such thing as normal,  
we're all different. And I wouldn't have it any other way.  
  
Kitty turned off the computer, stood up and whispered in a low voice "wow, so there is a brain under all that fuzz" she walked over to the table where Kurt's marked paper sat, kitty stared at it for a moment then pulled a pencil out of her jeans pocket and marked on the paper "A+" as she walked out of the room she muttered with a smile "freak."  
  
*******  
  
Okay this is my first ever (finished) fanfic so PRETTY PLEASE! Tell me what you thought about it, you can criticize me if you really want to kill the last bit of self confidence I have left:'( (sob) lol j/k ;) 


End file.
